


The Magic in the Treehouse

by Sashmity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emira with a dick, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I believe the Blight parents aren’t fully awful, Sibling Incest, Twincest, let Amity have a treehouse, the treehouse is special for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Mr. Blight creates a treehouse for his oldest kids, an idea given to him by his wife. Edric and Emira love the treehouse and treat it like it’s their home away from home. They have many special memories and times through their childhood involving the treehouse.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Magic in the Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This story took so long to write, I hope you guys enjoy it. Also it has sex towards the last portion.

There came a time when the children of the Blight Manor would play with toys in a room in front of their parents. It wasn’t until Mr. and Mrs. Blight started getting important meetings that the kids would take notice of their absence. One morning Edric had come downstairs with his twin sister Emira. The two noticed the backdoor to their backyard was open.

Gathering up some courage the two walked over to the door and opened it more. Their mouths dropped open as they saw their father waving his finger, putting the last touches on the newly made treehouse. The two ran out and across the field of grass, catching their father's attention.

“Edric, Emira I didn’t expect to see you two out this early.” the older Blight greeted as he fixed his hair, making sure even in the comfort of his own home that he looked good.

“Did you make this?” Edric questions as he points at the treehouse, smiling as he wondered what the inside looked like.

“Yes I did and it’s for you and your sister to play in. Go ahead and go check it out.” Mr. Blight answers as he looks at the twins. He watches the twins climb up and into the tree house.

“Whoa, everything’s so cool.” Edric mentions as he looks around the tree house, immediately grabbing some toys that were on a table near the back of the treehouse. “Emira look at these toys!” he shouts as he picks one of them up, looking over to his twin sister.

Emira turns from looking out the window, where she saw their mom walking out with their younger sister Amity, and smiles at her twin. “I can’t believe mom and dad did all this.” she states as she walks over to her twin, looking at all of the toys. She watches her twin brother wave his finger and sees one of the toys spring to life. She giggles and waves her finger as well, watching another toy spring to life and chase after the other one.

“I wonder what else we could do in here.” Edric mumbles as he walks past his twin to look out the window, noticing his parents and younger sister had gone inside.

“We could do anything we want after all this is our house now.” Emira responds as she runs up to her twin brother, hugging him from behind.

“Yeah! Only cool kids are allowed in here and we’re the coolest!” Edric agrees as he smiles and puts a hand on Emira’s arm. “Lets go check out the upstairs room.” he suggests as he turns around and looks at his twin.

“Alright!” Emira agrees with a smile as she giggles and grabs her twin brother by the hand.

The twins giggle and run towards the stairs in the treehouse, keeping a firm grip on each other’s hands.

——

It had been a few years since the Blight parents had decided to create a treehouse for their oldest kids. It started out as a plan to distract their kids from the fact that they were having to do more work from home, not to mention taking care of the youngest child. However, ever since the Blight parents created that treehouse the twins seemed to never want to leave. They were always in the treehouse playing and doing whatever, only ever coming out for snacks, dinner, bathroom breaks, and when they had to sleep.

“Bye mom we’re gonna go to the treehouse.” shouted a twelve year old Edric as he ran by his mom, who was cutting fruit slices for Amity.

“Try not to injure yourselves. Don’t forget to practice magic!” Mrs. Blight ordered as she didn’t look up from the fruit.

Amity tilted her head and watched her enthusiastic, older siblings race out the backdoor. She watches the door close itself and looks back to her mom. “When am I going to get a treehouse?” she wonders as she smiles up at her mom.

“Oh Amity don’t be silly, you don’t need such things distracting you.” Mrs. Blight announced as she shook her head, turning to give her daughter the fruit slices.

Amity frowned before nodding as she took the fruit slices, putting one into her mouth.

“Stop cheating!” Emira yells as she looks up at her twin brother, annoyed that he would do anything to win a game of Hexes Hold’em.

“I’m not cheating, you're just a sore loser.” Edric retaliates as he smirks and sticks his tongue out. He yelps and ducks his head down, narrowly avoiding a snowball to the face. “Well you don’t have to be like that!” he complains as he squints at his twin, who glared at him.

“Well you don’t have to be such a jerk! It’s no wonder no witch wants to kiss you!” Emira states as she crosses her arms and turns away from Edric.

“I don’t see any witch kissing you either!” Edric points out as he sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms, looking away from his twin. He sits there for a few seconds before hearing a small sniffle. He looks and realizes it was Emira who was sniffling, small tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s not my fault I’m not good looking enough.” Emira mutters as she gets up from her seat at the table.

“Hey you’re really pretty. If people don’t see that well then they must not have good eyesight...even worse than my eyesight.” Edric rambles as he gets up and walks over to his twin. He smiles as he hears a giggle come out of her mouth.

“And you do have bad eyesight.” Emira agrees as she looks at her twin, giggling as he pouts a little.

“Well we’re Blights. We only associate with a select few.” Edric chants as he puffs up his chest, imitating their father.

Emira erupts into a fit of giggles as she watches her twin prance around the treehouse, giving out random orders to the toys that lay on the floor. “Hey Ed, I just got an idea.” she mentions as she walks up to her twin brother.

“Bring the toys to life and make them chase Mittens again?” Edric suggests as he tilts his head and smiles.

“No! Okay maybe we could do that later. But this plan involves the both of us.” Emira says as she shrugs a little, smiling as she imagined their younger sister screaming and running around the house.

“Go on then don’t keep me in suspense.” Edric tells Emira as he looks at her, his interest and curiosity piqued. He grins and looks at his twin as she gets down on one knee in front of him.

“What if we both have our first kiss here?” Emira questions as she looks up at her twin, noticing his eyes briefly widen. “Mom and dad are always saying a Blight should have the best and be among the best. So I thought what if we just kiss and get it over with? It’s not like we have to worry about anything, it's just a small kiss.” she continues as she gets up from the floor, looking her twin in the eye.

Edric stares at Emira for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. “Yeah sure! We do everything together. I don’t see why this would be any different.” he agrees as he shrugs and looks at his twin.

“Great! So now that, that’s out of the way…” Emira trails off as she glances around the treehouse. She looks at Edric when she feels him touch her on the cheek. She leans forward, following his lead, and feels their noses bump against one another.

The twins pull away and touch their noses, blushing out of embarrassment. They sheepishly stare at each other before getting closer.

“It’s not that hard...mom and dad do this all the time.” Edric whispers to himself, tilting his head slightly.

Emira giggles at the sentence before tilting her head as well. She leans forward once again, this time not bumping into her twin's nose.

The twins feel their lips touch and blush as they stand there, not sure what else to do. They relax a little before pressing their lips more firmly against one another. They stay like that for nearly a minute before pulling away, embarrassedly looking at one another.

“It was nice.” Emira admits as she smiles, not being able to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“Your lips are soft.” Edric coos as he covers his own mouth, unable to stop the giggle that tumbled out of his mouth. He feels a smile spread across his face, staring at his twin.

“Edric, Emira! Mom said it’s time for lunch!” their younger sister Amity announced as she stood outside of the backdoor. She waits there for a few seconds, playing with the bottom of her skirt, before looking up. She watches her older siblings climb down the treehouse and walk up to her. “You two are being weird.” she points out as she notices they were unusually quiet, and a little more red than usual.

“Edric, Emira, Amity help set the table.” Mrs. Blight orders as she goes to check the food cooking in the pot.

“Yes mom.” the three kids respond as they all go to grab the items, Edric grabbing the plates while Emira grabs the cups leaving Amity to take the spoons and forks.

——

“Man school sucks.” Edric groans out as he throws himself onto the bed in the treehouse, realizing it was still big enough to fit him.

“Tell me about it. No one lets you do anything fun.” Emira agrees as she lays next to him, waving her finger to remove her shoes.

“How was I supposed to know we couldn’t set off fireworks during class? How else was I going to announce our sixteenth birthday was coming up?” Edric questions as he lays his face down, surprised how comfortable the bed still was after nearly a decade of being in this treehouse.

“It’s not like we fully got in trouble, you know mom and dad are always there to clean the record for us.” Emira points out as she shrugs and lays there, staring at the wall.

“After all, a Blight must have a clean record! Never do anything that could tarnish our status!” Edric announces as he raises a finger, imitating one of their parents many speeches.

Emira giggles and smiles as she looks over at her twin. She lays there for a few seconds in silence before turning onto her side, to face her twin who was face first in the bed. “Hey Ed, what if we get mom and dad to get us a bunch of snacks for our birthday.” she suggests with a smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Edric states as he looks up at Emira, giving her a smile. He pushes himself up before flipping himself onto his back, now staring at the ceiling.

The twins lay there in silence for a few minutes before Emira decides to get up. She walks over to the window and looks out of it, spotting Amity walking into the kitchen. She smiles and turns around to look at the scattered Hexes Hold’em cards on the table.

Edric sits up and leans back onto his hand, watching his twin sister roam around the treehouse. “Whatcha doing?” he asks as he spots her pick up an old toy, one that they used to animate to life and have it chase Amity around the house.

“Thinking about when we were younger.” Emira admits as she puts the toy down, looking over at Edric. “Remember when we got in a fight over that stupid game of Hexes Hold’em?” she questions as she turns to face her twin.

“How could I forget? You lost and started crying, I had to cheer you up, and then we had our first kiss.” Edric answers as he smiles and shrugs, he was particularly fond of that day.

“Only cause you cheated.” Emira points out as she walks up to her twin, poking him on the chest with a finger.

“Here you go again with that.” Edric mutters as he rolls his eyes a little, a small smirk on his face.

“I saw you swap a card from the deck.” Emira accuses as she leans forward, her forehead pressing against her twins.

“And I know you put all of the good cards on top so you could get the best deck.” Edric retaliates as he smirks, leaning closer to his twin. He chuckles at the look of shock growing across her face. “Good twins think alike I suppose.” he mentions as he shrugs, briefly glancing at her lips.

“You suck.” Emira grumbles as she gives Edric a small kiss.

“So do you.” Edric responds as he chuckles, returning the kiss. He puts a hand on her cheek and gently rubs it, feeling her face get warm. He chuckles into the kiss and feels her press against him. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at his flustered twin. “What’s wrong?” he questions as he watches her gently grab him by the face.

“Nothing.” Emira dismisses as she leans forward, kissing her twin once again. She relaxes into the kiss before slowly sitting on her twin's lap. She tilts her head and firmly pushes against his lips, drawing out a small gasp from him.

Edric sits up a little before grabbing Emira by her hips, noticing her shiver. He pulls away and starts kissing her neck, enjoying the embarrassed moan that came from her mouth and spilled directly into his ear. He feels her put a hand on his chest and briefly stops, looking up at his twin. “Is it happening again?” he wonders as he stares at her, receiving a nod in response.

Emira looks around the treehouse and blows some air out of her mouth, annoyed that these weird feelings in her stomach were happening more frequently now.

“Maybe we should continue and see what happens?” Edric suggests as he looks his twin in the eyes. “I don’t think anything bad could happen.” he states as he gives her a small shrug.

“Alright...but if I blow up, you’re cleaning the treehouse.” Emira responds as she points at Edric, who gave her a smile. “Well I guess you would kinda have to since I’d be dead.” she mumbles as she looks around the treehouse.

Edric rolls his eyes before playfully pecking Emira on the lips. He goes back to kissing her on the neck, allowing her to place his hands onto her hips. He kisses lower and lower before deciding to gently bite her, surprised at the gasp that came from her mouth. He continues biting her neck before slowly starting to suck on the spot.

Emira tilts her head, allowing Edric more space, then covers her mouth as he continues sucking on her neck. She sits there and allows him to suck for a few seconds before hearing him pull away, a small popping noise causing her to blush. She hears her twin gasp a little before looking down at him. “What’s wrong?” she asks as she watches Edric look at her neck before glancing up at her.

“Nothing too bad.” Edric lies as he waves his hand, hoping Emira wouldn’t notice. He looks away when she touches her neck, the exact spot where he was sucking. “Okay so um I pulled away and noticed there’s a small mark on your neck. I don’t know where it came from.” he admits as he looks from the hickey to Emira’s face.

“Edric! What if it’s permanent? Mom and dad might see!” Emira shouts as she puts a hand on her neck, covering the hickey.

“We can check on it later to see if it goes away! As long as you hide it I’m sure they won’t notice. Plus it’s on the bottom of your neck.” Edric rambles as he smiles and gives her a nervous shrug. He knew she wouldn’t get caught, she was too smart for that.

Emira gently rubs the mark before nodding, things would be fine as long as she didn’t undo the collar part of her tunic. She looks at Edric before leaning forward to kiss him. She gently undoes his tunic before pressing against his body, shivering as he lightly claws into her hips.

Edric helps Emira remove the tunic before undoing his belt, putting it on the floor. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away, letting his twin yank his dark gray long sleeve off. He watches her rub her hands across his chest before slowly trailing her hands down to his stomach.

Emira loved Edric’s body, he was slim but still had a little bit of muscle to him. She admired his body for a few seconds before kissing his neck, noticing him shiver. She kisses down his neck and to his shoulders before feeling him open her tunic. She removes the tunic and dark gray long sleeve then giggles as her twin looks over her body.

“You’re pretty.” Edric compliments as he gently rubs her hips, smiling at her blush. He loved when he made her smile, giggle, and blush. He watches her cover her own face a little before kissing her neck, making sure not to suck. He peppers kisses down her neck before pulling her shorts down, revealing her boxer shorts. He eyes the bulge in her shorts before putting a hand on it, blushing as she gasps.

Emira watches Edric stare at the bulge in her shorts before shivering as he grabs it. She blushes and spreads her legs as he starts rubbing her dick through her shorts. She whimpers as he rubs a little harder, noticing him wave his finger and make his own pants and boxers come off. She blushes a lot and watches her twin take off her boxer shorts, leaving her nearly nude minus her bra still being on.

Edric looks over Emira’s body, smiling as she shivered and stared at him. He kisses her on the mouth before getting himself into position, noticing her slowly kiss back. He watches her slowly lower herself onto his dick and gasps as she wraps her legs around his waist. He gently thrusts his hips up, filling the rest of her, and moans into her mouth. He waits a few seconds before feeling Emira slightly grind against him.

Emira slowly grinds against Edric before shivering and whining against him, he seemed so much bigger now that he was inside her. She allows him to slowly start thrusting his hips up and down before following his motions. She nuzzles into his neck and blushes as they both start to speed up, embarrassed by the noises coming from their skin.

Edric whimpers as he starts thrusting more roughly into his twin, realizing how embarrassed she was. He gently caresses her head while continuing his thrusts, knowing she loved when he played with her hair. He thrusts deeper into her before clawing into her hips a little, guiding her into grinding her hips against him every time their hips meet.

Emira looks up at Edric and moans, noticing he was just as embarrassed as she was even if he wouldn’t admit it. She kisses his neck and grinds more firmly against her twin as he thrusts harder into her. She feels her face go warm and kisses his neck more before gently biting, earning a whine from her twin.

Edric looks down and watches his twin bite his neck while he thrusts his dick in and out of her. He enjoyed hearing the small gasps come from her as he would speed up, sometimes giving her long, slow thrusts instead. He continues thrusting in and out of her, alternating between rough and deep thrusts to long and slow thrusts.

After a few minutes of alternating Emira feels her body starting to speed up, realizing she was getting more reckless with her grinding. It wasn’t like her twin would mind considering he was quite vocal and handsy at the moment, just as invested in this as she was. She grinds a little harder before dragging herself against her twin, causing him to let out a loud gasp as he orgasmed. She blushes and whimpers against his neck as she orgasmed as well, spilling onto both of their stomachs.

Edric sits there and gasps a few times before looking down at Emira, seeing the mess she made on them both. “Guess we better clean this up.” he announces as he watches his twin cuddle into him, grumbling at the thought of having to get up. “Fine as your nice and handsome twin, I’ll clean up for us.” he states as he gently pulls out of his twin, who gasps as she’s suddenly empty.

Emira lays down on the bed, making sure she is on her side, and watches Edric wave his finger, a paper towel appearing and cleaning himself up with it. She smiles and watches him wave his finger yet again, a few paper towels appearing in front of her this time. She grabs the paper towels and starts cleaning herself, sticking her tongue out as her twin watched her clean up.

“Hey don’t be like that. I was gonna treat you to an all you can eat buffet.” Edric mentions as he smiles and looks at Emira.

“Did you mean our kitchen?” Emira teases as she looks at her twin, giggling as he slowly shrugged. “Let's go then and while we’re raiding the kitchen I deserve cuddles and a movie in our room.” she bargains as she gets up to grab her clothes.

“Fine by me.” Edric agrees as he gets up from the bed, picking up his clothes as well. He chuckles as Emira tosses his pants at his head, pulling them off and eyeing her.

Amity walks out of her room and down the hallway, some dirty clothes following behind her. She turns the corner and looks up, gasping as she nearly runs into her older siblings.

“Hey Mittens. What’s with the new clothes? They look a little strange compared to your taste in clothes.” Edric points out as he looks at the clothes, which Amity hides behind herself.

“It’s none of your business!” Amity deflects as she puffs out her chest, noticing her older siblings had a bunch of food. “What’s with all the food?” she questioned as she squinted at the twins.

The twins both look at each other before shrugging. “No reason.” they both respond as they walk past their younger sister, smiling as they realize she wouldn’t ever find out.

“Mom and dad come home in thirty minutes so you might wanna hurry up with those clothes.” Emira teases as she waves her hand, looking over her shoulder.

Amity grumbles under breath as she turns and walks off, realizing they weren’t worth her time and effort. Either way she had more important things to attend to, such as the dirty clothes she needed to clean.


End file.
